Whisperer 11 (TV Series)
This Whisperer is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a herd supervisor for the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak this man eventually found and joined a large group of primitive survivors known as "the Whisperers" and he developed a firm loyalty towards his leader, "Alpha" and was eventually tasked as a supervisor for their many herds of walkers. Season 10 "Bonds" This Whisperer is in charge of herding a group of walkers in a clearing near the border before taking them to their horde later that day. That night, he and his companions hear a noise coming from some bushes and head out to investigate with the help of their guardians. However, he is somehow captured by Carol and taken hostage. When Daryl meets up with her, they decide to take this Whisperer back to Alexandria for questioning. "Open Your Eyes" This Whisperer is taken to the cell in Alexandria for interrogation. When Siddiq and Dante arrive to tend to his injuries, he recognizes Dante but keeps his identity a secret after being cryptically told not to try anything. He then tells Siddiq he knows him from the barn and starts taunting him. Siddiq is forced to leave while Dante stays to treat him. However, he is unknowingly poisoned with hemlock plants. Carol and Daryl return a while later to question him. She enters into the cell carrying a tray with a sandwich and offers him any flavor he wants as well as salted fish for lunch. The Whisperer refuses to talk so she just hands him the sandwich. He slowly starts to eat it before being overcome with emotion. Suddenly, he spits it all out onto Carol's face. She presses her finger in his shoulder wound in anger and demands answers. When the Whisperer implies that he would rape her if they were out in the wild, Carol puts on her ring and punches him repeatedly in the face. "You're all weak," he tells them in response. Daryl pulls out a knife and threatens to cut off his fingers, ears, and teeth. The Whisperer says they are lying to themselves and he wouldn't betray Alpha because she loves her people so much she sacrificed her own daughter. Later that day, this Whisperer is talking to himself when suddenly he becomes violently ill. As the group enters the cell to help him, he starts convulsing and spits up blood onto Dante's shoulder before succumbing to the poison and dying on the floor. He is then stabbed in the head by Daryl to prevent his reanimation. Death ;Killed By *Dante (Alive) In order to keep his identity as a spy a secret and to prevent him from revealing any information about the Whisperers' horde location, Dante poisons this Whisperer by treating his injuries with a hemlock herb. *Daryl Dixon (Before Reanimation) After succumbing to the poison, this Whisperer is then stabbed by Daryl in the head to prevent his reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Whisperer has killed. *4 unnamed campers (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 horses (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"Bonds" (No Lines) *"Open Your Eyes" Trivia *This character is credited as Captured Whisperer in "Bonds" and "Open Your Eyes". *On Talking Dead's In Memorium for "Open Your Eyes", he is credited as Prisoner of War Whisperer. Category:The Whisperers Category:TV Series Category:Unnamed Category:Antagonists Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Deceased